


Living Conditions

by Emcee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Spock/Nyota Uhura, F/M, Humor, Post-Star Trek (2009), Spock is Not Amused (Star Trek), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: Whenever Spock comes to visit Uhura, McCoy is waiting to make a snide comment. Spock is getting fed up.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Living Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> For the folks in the Spuhura Discord, as we were talking about the living arrangements of Spock and Uhura and it inspired this.

Spock had hoped he and Nyota would be done with sneaking around once they were out of the Academy. While their relationship had never been verboten, Spock hadn't wanted to take the risk of impugning Nyota's reputation. But now that they were on the Enterprise and on a relatively equal footing, they no longer had any need to hide their relationship. If he had wanted to keep it a secret, he certainly would not have kissed her in front of Kirk and the entire transporter crew. 

However, just because their relationship was common knowledge did not mean that Spock wanted the crew to be privy to the personal aspects of their bond. Specifically, he didn't want people privy to the _sexual_ aspect of their bond. With their relationship only recently out in the open and their positions on the ship still new, they'd chosen to keep separate quarters. They still ended up in one or the other on most nights. Which was where the problem lay.

Nyota's quarters were directly across from Doctor McCoy's. 

It also seemed like every time Spock walked down the corridor to Nyota's room to spend the night, there was Doctor McCoy, waiting in front of his door.

"Well, well, well.... Mister Spock."

Spock cocked his head. "Doctor McCoy."

"Late night 'music lesson'?" McCoy arched his eyebrow at Spock, looking at the lack of a Ka'athyra in Spock's hands. "Whatever y'all are up to, be sure ta keep it down. Some of us haveta sleep."

This continued for the next fortnight. Finally, when Spock was ushered into Uhura's quarters, he didn't kiss her immediately. Instead, he strode past her. "We have an issue we must deal with."

Nyota frowned. "What's going on, Spock?"

"Doctor McCoy is far too interested in our sexual relationship." Spock gestured toward the door. "Every time I come to see you, he makes a pointed comment."

"McCoy is teasing you." Nyota let out a small giggle.

"You find this amusing?" Spock's brow rose.

"He's trying to get a reaction out of you." Nyota slunk to Spock and slipped her arms around his neck, getting on her tip-toes. "If it bothers you, we can stay in your quarters."

Spock nuzzled his nose against Nyota's shoulder. "When we stay in my quarters, if you become too loud, the Captain applauds me when I come to the bridge the next morning."

Nyota huffed out a breath, warm against Spock's ear. "So it's Kirk that bothers you?"

"I am a Vulcan. I am not bothered."

"Could have fooled me."

Spock took hold of Nyota's hips, lifting her up and carrying her towards the bed. "Does it not bother you at all that both Kirk and McCoy are witnessing our intimacies?"

"It's not like they're watching us go at it!" Nyota pointed out as Spock laid her down on the bed. "They know we come to each other's quarters and assume we're doing things in them."

Spock nipped at Nyota's ear. "And they hear you when you make too much noise."

"I'm just a very vocal person," Nyota replied, unabashed. "We're in a relationship that is not against the law or against regulations. And we both happen to enjoy having sex. There's nothing to be ashamed about."

Spock pulled back. "I would still rather the Doctor not be waiting for me every time I come to your quarters for our... Intimate times."

Nyota gave him a sweet smile. "Maybe you shouldn't always come over at 2200 on the dot then."

Spock's eyes widened. "Perhaps having such a regimented schedule comes with some disadvantages."

"Some spontaneity will be good for us. And as for our other problem... There are ways to keep me quiet..." Nyota pulled Spock back to her and took his mouth in a passionate kiss.


End file.
